No promises
by Lovely-sense
Summary: "Quand une personne nous est cher, sommes nous prêt à tout vivre et tout supporter pour elle? C'est ce que va faire Bella pour être éternellement à ses cotés."


**Je me décide enfin, après tant de conflits dans ma petite caboche je décide de le poster. Je tiens à vous expliquer certains passages qui peut-être vous paraitront fous. Pour cela, on se retrouve à la fin du texte =).**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Marie (Marie-Loving-Edward), qui prenant son courage à deux mains a corrigé cet OS. Je remercie (Vidia27) elle m'a pas mal aidé pour cet OS, beaucoup de choses inscrites dans ce texte était insuffler par ses douces paroles. Ma Cabane adorée, à qui j'ai fait verser des larmes sans réellement le vouloir. Je remercie Daria (Queeny Daria Strange) d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes écrits. Merci à Jess (lemonjess69) de m'avoir orienté pour le lemon hein XD.**

**Et je remercie ma petite Sabrina (midsum), sans qui le résumé de cet OS ne serait pas aussi parfait. Merci à toi. Bisous. 3**

**Au passage, ce sont des auteurs que je vous recommande. Plusieurs autres méritent d'être connues hein, mais je ne pouvais pas toutes les énumérer.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour un petit topo rapido.**

* * *

><p>Je marchais lentement dans cette rue, longeant les murs, mes mains dans mes poches à l'abri du froid qui givrait l'air autour de moi. Relevant la tête, je l'aperçus et me mis à renifler les effluves du merveilleux parfum qui me mènerait à l'amour de ma vie. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas devant moi, ondulant doucement des hanches, la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds. Sa crinière de cheveux voilant surement son doux visage d'ange.<p>

Je la suivais, mon cœur affolé de l'avoir bientôt rattrapé, de sentir la chaleur de son corps m'envelopper – _à nouveau_ -. Marchant derrière elle à pas feutrés, j'en profitais pour réfléchir à la situation actuelle. La tristesse qui marquait ses traits au fil des jours devenait insupportable. Hélas je ne pouvais rien y faire, elle s'enfonçait de jour en jour dans une bulle, dans laquelle moi-même je ne pouvais pénétrer.

Prise au piège par un flot d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer, tout en prenant soin de surtout ne pas les exposer à son entourage. Bella avait toujours été ainsi. Elle aimait faire bonne figure, même si derrière ce voile de gaieté, une profonde douleur la rongeait. Je n'ai jamais réussi à briser les chaînes qui l'enchaînaient à son martyr qui devenait aussi le mien. En étais-je la cause ? Probablement…

J'accélérais la cadence pour enfin prendre place à ses côté. Faisant comme si elle ne me voyait pas, elle zieuta devant elle. Je me souris à moi-même sachant au fond de moi qu'elle le faisait exprès. Un vent frais vint caresser ses joues, laissant flotter ses magnifiques boucles dans les airs.

Elle resserra les pans de son manteau afin de s'emmitoufler dans sa propre chaleur pour ne pas laisser les barrières du froid transpercer les mailles de son vêtement et glacer son joli corps. Je souris une nouvelle fois tout en continuant à la regarder, son dos s'affichant à moi.

Mes yeux se laissèrent happer par ses douces formes, dissimulées sous son manteau qui lui collait le corps. Attendri, j'osais à peine les frôler pour sentir son contact sur moi.

Je ne pus dire depuis combien de temps nous nous promenions, mais je continuais à marcher derrière elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur chocolatée tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ondulant à chacun de ses pas, créant ainsi une vague de chocolat, attirant notre regard avide de gourmandise. Sa douce silhouette éclairée par le halo de lune dansait de pas en pas, sur le béton froid de cette avenue. _« Ma Bella »_, pensais-je des souvenirs pleins la tête.

_**Flash Back : **_

**« Edward, arrête »,** je souris dans son cou, tandis que je continuais à me moquer d'elle, pleurant devant ce foutu film de vampire complètement grotesque. **« Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de te moquer. Je pleure et toi au lieu de me consoler tu te moques de moi »**. Je lui souris plus tendrement et la pris dans mes bras, humant la douce fragrance qui s'échappait de ses voluptueuse boucles brunes.

**« Mon pauvre amour, mais ce n'est qu'un film. »** Elle sourit contre ma peau nue et me mit un petit coup de poing, qui hélas pour elle ne m'atteignit pas. **« Tu peux t'acharner mon ange, mais jamais, jamais tu n'arriveras à me faire mal. » **Elle leva à nouveau son poing prêt à m'asséner un deuxième coup, mais je la devançai. J'emprisonnai son poing dans ma paume de main et la fit glisser sur le dos, la surplombant de tout mon poids. **« Et je ne voudrais pas que tu blesses ces jolie main. »** Je pris sa main enfermée dans mon poing et la porta à mes lèvres, embrassant délicatement ses phalanges.

**« Edward, serais-tu en train de me soudoyer ? »** Elle leva un sourcil et me sonda de son regard brun chocolat. Je lui souris et me relevais de son frêle corps que je désirais ardemment posséder, encore !

**« Je ne suis pas corrompu à ce point ma douce. »** lui dis-je un sourcil relevé afin d'appuyer mes mots. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me saisit d'une bouteille de vin. L'Alcool, douce jouissance menant souvent à son paradis charnel. Notre amour sexuel était d'autant plus fort quand l'alcool venait s'y mêler. En repartant je pris deux verre à pied et souris à mon ange.

**« Oh, tu es vraiment impossible tu le sais ça ! »** Me dit-elle alors qu'elle venait de se retourner sur le canapé. Ses genoux dans le moelleux de fauteuil et sa tête reposant dans la paume de ses main. Le tout appuyée sur le dos du canapé.

J'adorais jouer avec ses nerfs, elle était tellement belle sous l'énervement que je ne m'en lassais jamais. Posant doucement les verres et la bouteille sur la petite table je profitais de filtrer la longueur de son galbe de jambe qui ne cessait de me faire rêver. Je m'assis au fond du canapé et ouvrit mon bras gauche, un sourire enfant tin son visage elle se lova contre ma cage thoracique, une main sur mon cœur. Embrassant le sommet de sa tête, je pris la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Je glissai mon nez dans le haut de sa chevelure et jouai avec ses boucles de ma main gauche.

Cela faisait quelques mois que nous étions ensemble et jamais je ne dis bien jamais, nous n'avions osé nous avouer notre amour. Nous vivions au jour le jour et l'on s'en contentait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de se le dire, nos cœurs et nos corps parlaient pour nous. Je n'avais qu'à la sonder dans ses immenses puits chocolatés pour apercevoir cette flamme qui brûlait pour moi. Mon regard n'était que le miroir du sien.

J'étais vraiment heureux à ses côté … enfin la vie me souriait. Je tournai ma tête vers elle et lui volai un délicieux baiser au goût savoureux, mélangé à des saveurs de raison, au vue de sa gorgée de vin avalée précédemment. C'est dans ces moment-là que je me rendais compte que malgré les merdes que j'avais accumulées, dieu avait envoyé un ange à mes côtés. Un ange que je protégeais plus que ma propre vie, je donnerais mon âme au diable pour elle. Elle est désormais tout ce que j'ai, que j'aimais et cajolerais !

_**Fin du Flash back.**_

Nous marchions toujours dans cette grande avenue bondée de monde. Ici, hélas, je ne pouvais la protéger de tous ces regards d'hommes, des pensées qu'ils pouvaient avoir à son encontre. Je rageais intérieurement, voulant la marquer au fer rouge comme étant mienne. J'aurais tellement voulu que les hommes soient aveugles, ainsi, ils ne saliveraient pas de ma douce amazone. Car Bella était à moi et je n'accepterai que personne ne touche à son corps de soie. Seul moi avais ce merveilleux pouvoir, la toucher, la vénérer … l'envouter.

Ceci n'était pas de la possession. Nous nous appartenions, il était donc normal que nous nous préservions l'un pour l'autre. Elle se retourna, me cherchant du regard. Je lui souris d'un air amoureux. Visiblement peu confiante, elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon qui se dessinait doucement, éclairé par les lampadaires qui peuplaient le trottoir.

J'avais cette chance d'être assez grand, je dominais ainsi une partie de la foule et gardais un œil protecteur sur ma douce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de zieuter ses magnifiques jambes galbées, marchant avec une grâce innée perchée sur ses hauts talons. Je m'en mordis la lèvre inférieure et continuais à traverser le foule afin de la rejoindre, de la serrer contre ma taille.

J'accélérais le rythme et effleurais presque sa taille de mon index. Elle tourna donc vers l'entrée du pub tout en retirant bouton par bouton son manteau. Je la suivis de près et rentrais dans le pub branché, sur ses talons. Elle se dirigea doucement vers le fond de la salle et se posa à notre table, celle que nous occupions tout le temps. Celle de notre rencontre…

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, pensais-je un sourire niais sur le visage.

_**Flash Back : (3 ans auparavant)**_

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et je dois dire que la foule qui peuplait ce pub, d'habitude vide, m'emmerdait royalement avec tout ce brouhaha. Je me retrouvais à la table qui occupait le fond de la pièce à l'abri de tout regard. Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal, personne ne me verrais ivre mort et se plaindra de mon comportement d'ivrogne, me dis-je à moi-même, sarcastique. Je pris mon verre de whisky dont le liquide ambré dansait dans mon verre de cristal, m'incitant à le boire d'une traite. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et bus ma première gorger de la journée. Divine idylle, pensais-je les papilles dansantes à leur tour.

Je fermais les yeux sous l'effet de la brulure qui gagnait ma gorge. Je fermais les yeux et attendis que les effets s'estompent. Je laissais échapper un juron. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et tombais sur une jolie brune qui semblait complètement paumée. Elle me fit un signe de tête, me demandant sûrement l'autorisation de s'asseoir.

Je lui souris et me poussais afin de lui laisser une place suffisante. Elle me sourit à son tour tout en prenant places à mes côtés. Je n'osais du coup même plus toucher à la bouteille de whisky qui trônait au milieu de la table, ne voulant pas passer pour un ivrogne comme je l'étais. Je jouais avec mon verre et buvais une gorger de temps à autre.

Elle zieutait rapidement la bouteille et tentait d'ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisait. Je souris face à cette timidité qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je me saisis de la bouteille et la secouait devant ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas. Je pris donc l'initiative moi-même.

**« Vous en voulez ? »** lui demandais-je assez gêné. Elle retourna son visage et je fus captivé pas ses amandes chocolatées, ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon lâche, mais bien travaillé et ses mèches folles qui entouraient son parfait visage en forme de cœur. Elle me sourit, embarrassée à son tour, et me présenta posément son verre.

**« Oui s'il vous plaît, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas. » **Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose qui me donnèrent envie de les frôler du bout des doigts.** « Sinon je pourrais tenter de rejoindre le bar. »** Dit-elle en calculant déjà son trajet pour rejoindre le barman. Je lui souris tout en débouchant la bouteille et lui servit une bonne rasade.

**« Avec le monde qu'il y a, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous arriviez à revenir avec votre verre plein. »** Je souris pour moi-même et l'entendis rire délicatement, un son doux comme des notes de musique. Je refermais la bouteille après m'être servi un deuxième verre.

Je me permis de la dévisager afin de contempler plus longtemps les fines lignes de son si beau visage. Elle me surprit, prit son verre et le bus cul sec, me laissant pantois. Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Si je m'était attendu à cela ! Elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire de défi. Je pinçais mes lèvres en un sourire de gagnant et avalai goulument mon verre à mon tour. Elle lança son regard sur la bouteille et je compris de suite ses intentions futures. Je souris et nous remplis à nouveau nos verres, heureux que nos pensées se rejoignent.

_Plus tard dans la soirée : _

Nous venions de nous enfiler deux bonnes bouteilles de whisky et nous ne tenions plus vraiment debout, du moins pour ma part. Elle était magnifique, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Malgré ma vue réduite du fait que l'alcool circulait librement dans mes veines, je la distinguais dans toute sa splendeur. Je souriais avec elle, une première pour moi. En général, je n'avais pas à fournir de gros effort pour obtenir les faveurs d'une femme ! Nous étions vraiment bourrés. Nous allions demander une troisième bouteille quand le barman nous annonça la fermeture de l'établissement. Un juron franchit le bord de mes lèvres.

Tant bien que mal, je regardais les aiguilles de ma montre et vu qu'elles avaient largement dépassé les 4heures du matin. Cette jolie jeune femme dont le nom m'était encore inconnu me contemplait, rêveuse. Je me retournais vers elle, guilleret, et la contemplais à mon tour. Tels deux imbécile, nous nous souriions sans trop savoir pourquoi. Du moins moi mon esprit pervers tournait à cent à l'heure, mais elle, que pensait-elle ? Je m'imaginais la culbutant contre la porte de me maison, ses cheveux au fond, sont petit corps s'imbriquant à la perfection au mien, sa bouche m'agressant de tout part… Je me mordis la langue et me mis une claque intérieure. Secouant ma tête, je tentais de purifier un peu mes pensées.

Difficilement, je pris l'initiative de me relever et vis la jeune femme en faire autant, du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses hauts escarpins qui, soit dit en passant, me plaisaient au plus au point. Mon esprit tordu repartit dans ses rêveries coquines. Nous avions davantage pensé à boire qu'à nous présenter, mais je voulais connaître autre chose que son prénom.

Elle se pencha et j'eu une vue magique sur son postérieur. J'inclinais la tête et le lorgnais sous toutes les coutures. _Je la veux_ – cria mon esprit pervers. Je baissais mon regard et me mordis la langue en voyant ses longues jambes blanches comme la neige affiner à merveille sa silhouette. Je les imaginais ceinturant ma taille pendant que je regarderais de plus près son merveilleux décolleté.

Elle prit appui sur le mur et enfila ses escarpins, prenant d'un coup dix centimètre de plus, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Une fois qu'elle fut vêtue de son manteau qui cachait la merveilleuse courbure de son corps de rêve, elle crocheta mon bras et marcha à mes côtés..

Une fois sortis de l'enceinte du pub, je m'appuyais contre le mur en face de nous, sortis mes cigarettes et en collai une entre mes lèvres avides de sexe et d'alcool. Elle tanguait un peu et je dois dire que je lui vouais un réel respect. Boire autant et arriver à marcher avec de telles chaussures, chapeau. Putain, elle était bandante.

**« Comment tu t'appelles ? »** lui demandais-je sensuellement en me servant de mon regard charmeur, tirant une latte. Elle se rapprocha de moi, ses yeux plissés à moitié, ses longs cils recourbés touchant le haut de sa paupière, agrandissant son regard de biche.

**« Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. »** Bella, Magnifique, pensais-je.

**« Moi c'est Edward. »**Dis-je en lui serrant la main. **« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure-ci. »** En fait, je voulais profiter de ce corps de déesse, mais surtout, un violeur se promenait depuis quelques jours dans nos rues et il avait déjà fait une dizaine de victimes. Je me sentais protecteur envers elle et ne me pardonnerais jamais qu'une chose aussi horrible puisse lui arriver. Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ?

**« C'est pas de refus, je me sentirais plus en sécurité. » **Je lui offris mon bras qu'elle crocheta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et nous guidai dans les rues sombres de Houston.

**« Je crois que nous avons un peu forcé sur le whisky ce soir. » **me dit-elle, ses talon claquant contre les pavés de la rue noircie par les ténèbres. Je marchais comme je le pouvais, la pénombre des rues n'aidant en rien. Je me pris plusieurs fois le trottoir entraînant Bella avec moi. Dès lors, nous avions décidés de marcher sur la route afin d'éviter tout accident. _Raisonnement plus qu'intelligent._

Nous tournions à un dernier carrefour, nous faisant longer un pâté de maison quand elle se stoppa abruptement.

**« Voilà »** me dit-elle tandis que je regardais la façade de sa maison. Une petite barrière noire en ferraille entourait le devant de la maisonnette. Des couleurs beiges recouvraient les murs en pierre. Un petit escalier menait à la porte d'entrée. Quelques tulipes et rosiers décoraient les bords du perron mettant le bois à l'honneur. Perron sur lequel nous nous trouvions désormais.

**« Bon et bien, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, enfin à cette heure-ci je pencherais plutôt pour une bonne nuit. »** J'allais me retourner quand elle me retint par le bras.

**« Que dirais-tu de boire un dernier verre ? »** Je lui souris et acceptais son offre d'un hochement de tête. Elle fouilla dans son sac, enfin visiblement dans son bordel mais ne trouva pas les clefs. Elle se décala sur la droite pour se mettre sous le halo de lumière, mais là encore, elle fit chou blanc. Elle secoua une fois de trop son sac dont tout le contenu se répandit à nos pieds.

Elle s'accroupit et sa jupe me révéla un peu plus de ses jolies cuisses blafardes. Je me frappais la tête et m'abaissais à mon tour. Je l'aidais à ramasser son foutoir et le rangeais dans son sac à main. Par chance, je tombai sur ses clefs que je levai au niveau de ses yeux. Nous étions face à face, séparés par quelques centimètres. Entre nos deux visages dansait son trousseau de clef. Son rythme respiratoire s'accéléra et sa belle poitrine galbée bougeait de plus en plus vite. Je ne pus détourner mes yeux de cette vue et quand je relevais mon regard vers le sien, rempli de convoitise, je la trouvais en train de fixer ma bouche. Sans le vouloir j'humidifiais mes lèvres et mis les clefs dans la paume de sa main.

Elle sortit de sa léthargie, se relevant, rompant ainsi notre échange visuel. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles soyeuses qui s'entremêlaient autour de ses doigts fins et longs. Elle tremblait et, visiblement, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Je pris l'initiative de m'approcher et de lui prendre les clefs des mains. Elle releva ses yeux afin de me sonder. Je lui rendis son regard et ouvris la porte sans trop de difficulté, sans jamais arriver à me détacher de son gouffre brun.

Elle me fixait, toujours aussi absorbée, et je le lui rendais bien. Elle s'approcha de moi et à la dernière seconde, prit ses clefs pour pénétrer dans la maison. Peu à peu, je me remettais de mes émotions et entrai à mon tour, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je humais le parfum qui régnait chez elle, freesia, tout comme la douce essence qui flottait sur sa peau. Elle retira son manteau, et le posa sur la patère qui se trouvait dans le couloir de l'entrée, laissant apparaitre ses fines courbes délicates que j'avais envie de frôler du bout de mes doigts. Je retirais à mon tour mon manteau et le rangeai par dessus son vêtement afin qu'il puisse s'imprégner de son odeur.

Elle pénétra dans un petit salon douillet et alluma la veilleuse qui se trouvait au côté d'un canapé en velours d'un blanc écru.

**« Je t'en prie assied toi, j'arrive. »** Elle partit par la porte adjacente du salon pendant que je prenais place dans le canapé confortable. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de détailler l'environnement dans lequel que je me trouvais que Bella refit son apparition. Toujours hautement perchée sur ses talons qui ne faisaient qu'attirer mon regard insistant, troublé et assoiffé sur elle.

Elle passa devant moi et se dirigea vers le buffet où se trouvait son écran plat. Elle ouvrit les portes en verre et se saisit de deux verres à pied. Elle vint les poser sur la table basse devant moi, me dévoilant une nouvelle fois son décolleté plongeant. Elle repartit en direction du meuble et se saisit d'une bouteille de rouge. Tenant dans ses deux mains la bouteille de vin, elle s'accroupit en face de moi et remplit les deux verres. Elle posa délicatement la bouteille, contourna la petite table et passa devant moi pour aller s'asseoir. J'eus le droit à un gros plan sur sa magnifique chute de rein et l'envie de palper son merveilleux fessier m'avait démangé les doigts.

Une fois assise, elle croisa ses longues jambes et trinqua avec moi, un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres rouges comme les roses et pulpeuses. Elle s'avança pour poser son verre et se rapprocha de moi, posant son coude sur le haut rebord du canapé en m'écoutant parler. Elle rigolait à mes blagues miteuses, de son doux rire qui chantait pour moi.

**« Bon »** dis-je avec regret. **«Je vais y aller, je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps pour que tu ailles te coucher»** Elle fut peinée de ma décision de partir, je le voyais à ses yeux qui perdaient petit à petit cet éclat tentateur. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ma bouche se rapprochait de sa peau satinée, et quand enfin mes lèvres frôlèrent sa joue, un courant traversa tout mon corps. A la réaction de Bella, je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir ressenti. Nos têtes se trouvaient à la parallèle l'une de l'autre, nos joues pouvaient presque se toucher.

Je pus apercevoir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Son souffle mourait sur le haut de mon cou, faisant hérisser mes cheveux dès la base. Le désir s'épanouissait en moi, telle une alléchante jouissance qui s'emparait lentement de chacun de mes sens.

Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper l'arôme qu'elle renfermait entre ses douces lèvres. La sentir si proche de moi me faisait tourner la tête. Allais-je oser ? Le voulait-elle tout autant que moi ?

N'y tenant plus je me jetais sur sa bouche. Je laissais échapper un geignement pour ma frustration subie tout au long de la soirée. Ce fut de même pour Bella, qui se déchainait sur mes lèvres. Ses mains remontèrent de mes bras à mes épaules et vinrent se placer sur ma nuque pour saisir entre ses doigts la naissance de mes cheveux. Les enserrant afin de me rapprocher plus de son corps. Pris au dépourvu par son engouement, je posais avec avidité mes mains et enserrais ses hanches.

**« Bella, »** dis-je en me décollant douloureusement de ses lèvres. **« Si on part comme ça je n'arriverais pas à être doux. »** Elle frôla de son nez le mien et planta son regard noir comme la nuit dans le mien.

**« Personne ne te l'a demandé, Edward, je le veux tout autant que toi. » **Sans plus de prière je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres. L'attrapant par les hanches, je la soulevais. J'empoignais fermement, pour ne pas dire fortement ses hanches, quand une plainte me vint aux oreilles. Je savais au fond de moi que j'y allais trop fort, sa peau douce et délicate témoignait de sa fragilité. Mais la bête en moi faisait rage et je ne pouvais contrôler cette frustration sexuelle qui me prenait au trippes, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Le sexe en était le seul maitre, mes mains l'enserrèrent plus douloureusement. Je voulais sentir ses veines pulser sous mes doigts. Mes dents mordirent hargneusement sa lèvre inférieure, lèvres qu'elle s'amusait à mordre à longueur de temps.

**« Je t'avais prévenue, je ne serai pas tendre. »** Dis-je en la pénétrant de mon regard noirci de désir inassouvi. Elle arqua un de ses beau sourcil parfaitement épilé et me souris sadiquement. **« Ais-je trouvé une partenaire de jeux à la hauteur ? »**

Elle passa ses main sur mon torse encore couvert et me tira brutalement contre elle, ses lèvres mortifiant les mienne pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ses mains profanant mon corps de sorte à faire monter notre désir en flèche. Savait-elle qu'en jouant ainsi elle assouvirait les besoins de la bête qui sommeillait en moi ? Je répondais hâtivement à ses avancent plus qu'attendues de ma part. J'allais faire éclater notre besoin charnel.

Ses mains rejoignirent la naissance de mes cheveux, entremêlant rudement ses doigts à mes mèches, me collant activement contre elle. Quelle divinité sauvage, elle allait me rendre dingue, rien ne comptait plus que son corps, sa chaleur qui nous enfermait dans une bulle intense et sexuelle. Dieu que j'aimais cette sensation, le sexe, la chair de cette femme, tendre, réclamant mes empreintes afin de ne pas oublier mon acharnement.

Relevant mon regard, je vis cette grande table à manger me faire de l'œil. Humm mes pensées les plus perverses vinrent m'affubler de torrides images.

Tenant toujours Bella contre moi, elle s'acharnait corps et âmes contre mon cou. J'atteignis cette fameuse table à quelques pas de là. D'un coup de main tout se retrouva au sol. M'emparant de ses hanches mutilées, je déposais mon Aphrodite sur le bois brut et la regardais, électrisé par ses courbes qui n'étaient que tentation. Je laissais mes mains glisser le long de ses cuisses, les griffant durement sous ses grimaces à la fois de douleur et de volupté. Je pris soudainement conscience que cette robe me posait un problème évident.

**« Cette robe est très jolie, étroitement collée à ton corps »** dis-je joueur, sous ses yeux enjôleur et sa lèvre prise au piège de ses dent blanches. Je fis un sourire en coin pendant que mes ongles griffaient à travers le tissu sa peau délicate.

**«Elle te va à merveille, »**cette fois-ci je jouais avec son bustier, effleurant le haut de sa poitrine**.** Je la faisais languir pour mieux la combler par la suite.

**« Mais elle me pose problème. »** Elle haussa un sourcil, cherchant à me suivre. A mon plus grand plaisir, je trouvais mon bonheur. Cette merveilleuse robe était fendue sur le côté droit. Je souris sadiquement alors que mes mains arrachèrent de moitié cette robe qui ne se définissait plus ainsi. Mon coup fut agile, la fente se déchira jusqu'à que j'aperçoive son nombril. Elle fut choquée mais sourit bestialement.

**« Voilà qui est mieux. » **dis-je en me pourléchant les lèvres de cette vue qu'elle m'offrait.

**« Sais-tu combien elle m'a coûté ? »** Me dit-elle faussement irrités. Je lui rendis son diabolique sourire tout en me penchant sur sa cuisse désormais dévêtue. Je léchais sa peau douce sous ses yeux appréciateurs, goûtant son arôme du bout de ma langue.

**« Crois-moi, elle ne te manquera plus dans peu de temps ! » **Je l'attrapais sous ses cuisses et la tirai abruptement à moi, nos sexes rentrant brutalement en collision dans un râle de plaisir partagé. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, étalant sa chevelure sur le bois de la table, bombant son buste à ma vue. Je passais ma main sur le haut de son cou dénudé, glissant le long de sa frêle peau. D'une ligne droite, je fis naître une tranchée de frissons, passant entre ses deux seins – _à mon plus grand désespoir encore recouverts de sa robe_ -, flattant son ventre plat, pour ainsi finir ma course à son boxer déjà humide. Sa poitrine montait et descendait, me narguant.

Ses jambes ceinturaient ma taille et je me permis une fois de plus d'endommager sa robe. Cette fois-ci, je ne me fis pas prier et l'ouvris jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle tomba en lambeau contre la table. Bella était désormais en sous-vêtement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Sa jambe se détacha de mon corps et vint caresser ma cuisse. Elle remonta le long de celle-ci doucement. Mes yeux suivais de près le déplacement de sa jambe en espérant au plus profond de moi qu'elle remonterait jusqu'en haut. Par dessous mes longs cils, je la dévisageais, assoiffé de sexe. Appuyée sur ses coudes elle avait une jambe le long de mes hanches et l'autre me caressait. Elle se mordit volontairement la lèvre inférieure.

**« Bordel de merde. »** Laissais-je échapper. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

Je commençais franchement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean. Mon entrejambe se gonflait de plaisir à la vue de son corps dévoilé petit à petit. Je pris tout de même mon mal en patience et continuait mon petit jeu pervers avec elle. Je me penchais sur sa peau et embrassais son nombril. Elle qui se tenait sur ses coudes afin de rien rater du spectacle se laissa glisser lentement sur le bois dur, gémissant et triturant la racine de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Je souris et vint la rejoindre à mon tour. A califourchon sur son corps de déesse je pensais à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire subir, mes doigts lissant son ventre. J'embrassais le haut de son buste pour descendre dans le creux de ses seins encore recouverts d'un fin tissu de satin blanc crème. Je posai à plat mes mains sur ses seins et fus ébloui par sa bouche entrouverte qui n'attendait que mes assauts. Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa poitrine pour rejoindre ses côtes découvertes. S'arcboutant elle me facilita le travail. Dégrafant son soutien-gorge sans bretelle, je le fis glisser le long de son ventre pour enfin apercevoir ses deux monts.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, je me penchais pour prendre son sein en bouche. Sensation merveilleuse accompagnée d'un miaulement sauvage de ma partenaire. De ma main droite, je triturais et flattais son petit bourgeon déjà fièrement tendu pour moi. Je sortis mes dents et mordis son sein.

**« Aïe »**, Je relevais mes yeux vers elle, comprenant que j'y étais allé trop fort. Je fus étonné par ce que je vis : elle se mordait la langue, pas de douleur … de plaisir. Je souris comme un sadique. Nous étions des sadomasochistes, cela ne pouvait qu'être bon pour nos parties de jambes en l'air prochaines.

Je devenais comme fou au contact de sa peau. La bête en moi se déchainait, profitant d'être libérée de ma conscience. Ma main glissa désormais de son sein droit à son ventre, traçant une ligne invisible me menant vers son antre chaudement gardée. J'effleurais le dernier linge qui couvrait son corps frêle et voluptueux et empoignai délicatement mais fermement son sexe.

**« Edward ! »** dit-elle sous le plaisir tout en s'étant relevée vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Je caressais son sexe du bout des doigts, tendrement, délicatement, tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient à mon contact, sa lèvre inférieure se trouvait meurtrie de plaisir par ses dents… une fois de plus ! Je posais mes doigts sur ses hanches et retirais son boxer en dentelle fine, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes douces comme de la soie. C'était une déesse en tenue d'Eve que je prenais plaisir à regarder. Je pris appui sur mes mains et vins embrasser l'intérieure de ses cuisses, récoltant pour mon plus grand bonheur des doléances gémissements de plaisir.

Elle se releva et colla son corps nu contre le mien, entièrement vêtu. Elle passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, griffa mon torse de haut en bas, dans un plaisir non dissimulé. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à cette sensation. Elle remonta une dernière fois ses mains et me retira mon haut. Toujours à cheval sur elle je descendis de la table et la laissai me mener tel le pantin que j'étais. Je me trouvais torse nu, coincé entre ses cuisses chaudes. Je faisais de doux aller-retour de mes mains sur chacune de ses cuisses, pinçant sa peau à certains moments. Pendant ce temps, ma douce s'afférait à déboucler ma ceinture, une fois fait, ce fut au bouton de sauter pour enfin terminer son œuvre par ma fermeture éclair qui glissait doucement vers le bas.

Elle se releva de la table, s'évertua à faire glisser mon jean. Elle se remit debout sensuellement, et prit entre ses doigt l'ourlet de mon boxer, seul rescapé de son attaque.

Je fus nu à mon tour et nous prenions plaisir à nous regarder mutuellement, sans gêne, ni complexe. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je saisis ses hanches à nouveau qui avait repris une couleur blanchâtres … normale. Je l'allongeai de nouveau sur la table, laissant mes mains sur la soie de sa peau. J'embrassais ses seins un à la fois, descendis en léchant, embrassant mordillant sa peau sensible. J'enroulais ma langue autour de son nombril et descendis vers l'objet tant convoité.

Parfaitement épilé, comme je l'aimais. J'embrassais son bas ventre et glissai un doigt le long de sa fente déjà bien trempée. Des effluves de sa cyprine parvinrent jusqu'à mes narines. Douce et sucrée.

Traçant de nouveau une ligne invisible de baisers jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses petites lèvres, je passais un grand coup de langue et vis ses cuisses trembler sous l'effet du plaisir. Un chuintement avait franchi ses lèvres closes. De mes doigts j'entrouvris ses cuisses et eus un parfait accès à son sexe luisant. J'embrassais son petit bouton de nerf quand sa main vint se faufiler dans mes mèches folles, les enserrant durement, m'encourageant a plus m'occuper d'elle. Me montrant réellement ou elle avait besoin de moi.

**« Edward … Plus, pitié, plus. »** Je répondis avec plaisir à ses désirs. Je joignis deux doigts au travail qu'effectuait déjà ma langue. D'un coup sec, je la pénétrai de mes doigts. **« OUIIII . »** Je la pompais hâtivement, sans ménagement, ma langue, quant à elle, tournait autour de son bouton rose.

Ses doigts resserrèrent plus fortement mes mèches. Ses gémissements n'étaient plus contrôlés, elle se laissait complètement aller et s'apprêtait à jouir. Je mis toute mon énergie pour la combler. J'ajoutai un troisième doigt et accélérais la cadence. J'aspirais doucement son petit paquet de nerfs et la sentis se resserrer autour de mes doigts, ma récompense arrivant, enfin. J'accentuais le rythme de mes doigts et la sentis trembler, je mordis tendrement son bouton de rose, ce qui la fis jouir fortement, récitant mon prénom telle une prière, elle se déversa sur ma main pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je portais mes doigt à ma bouche et, de ma langue, les léchai avec voracité, savourant ce délicieux élixir qui m'était offert. Bella se remettait doucement de son orgasme alors que mon chibre lui se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Je me baissai et pris un préservatif qui se trouvait dans mon portefeuille. Je l'enfilai et saisis Bella par les hanches. J'essayais tant bien que mal de contrôler ma force, de repousser ce monstre sexuel qui hurlait en moi de le libérer. Je luttais, mais je savais cette guerre déjà perdue, quand Bella agissait ainsi. Parfaitement remise de son orgasme, elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps en ondulant des hanches, telle une diablesse exécutant la danse du désir, du sexe …

Je me pourléchais les lèvres sous cette merveilleuse vue, son corps se tortillant toujours entres mes longs doigts, mes yeux électrisés par le simple fait de ressentir son contact. Qui aurait cru que cette soirée finirait dans les flammes de l'enfer sexuel ? J'agrippais ses fesses et la soulevai, collant ainsi son sexe sur le mien.

**« Encercle tes jambes autour de mes hanches. »** Elle m'embrassa follement tout en m'enserrant entre ses cuisses. Je sentis son essence couler le long de mes jambes, m'excitant d'autant plus de pouvoir enfin la posséder à ma guise. MIENNE, voilà ce qui tournait en rond dans mon esprit sali par la perversité. Je la voulais à moi rien qu'à moi, que son corps n'appartienne plus à personne. Que je sois le seul à profiter de ses plaisirs charnel. Je savais à cet instant précis que je ne faisais pas que baiser avec elle. Entre nous se créait un sentiment fort et impossible à décrire. La seule chose que je pouvais expliquer était le gonflement de mon cœur en sa présence, ma peau s'activant au contact de la sienne … mon corps et mon âme désormais lui appartenait à jamais. Mienne, comme j'étais sien !

Sa bouche vint câliner avec tendresse la mienne, visiblement elle était toujours épuisée de son orgasme. Je lui rendis son baiser ardemment, sans douceur et déviais sur son cou que je mordis avec faim. Elle griffa mon dos de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles au plus profond de mon corps, pouvant presque toucher mon cœur. Sans vraiment la contrôler, ma tête partie en arrière, ressentant les pulpes de sa peau tatouer la mienne.

**« Possède-moi, possède-moi Edward, maintenant et à jamais. » **Je l'embrassais à mon tour tendrement et scellais de ce baiser une promesse de toujours la posséder.

_Je ne pourrais vivre ma vie sans cette femme à mes côtés … jamais !_ Voilà tout ce dont j'étais sûr à cet instant.

Ne pouvant plus me tenir, j'avançais à toute allure vers le mur adjacent du salon, tapis dans la pénombre. Cherchant du regard un endroit où je pourrais lui faire l'amour profondément et langoureusement. Son dos rencontra brutalement le mur mais elle ne broncha pas et continua de violer mes lèvres des siennes, désireuse d'en recevoir toujours plus.

Je la soulevai un petit peu, son postérieur ferme entre mes paumes et m'enfonçai jusqu'à la garde.

**« Ohhh »**, avions nous gémis à l'unisson de ce trop-plein d'émotions, de frustration maintenant assouvie. Je la remplissais enfin, je la sentais partout autour de moi, tel un cocon dans lequel nous étions protégés, dont jamais nous ne voudrions être libérés. Pas un endroit de mon corps n'était en manque d'elle, de sa peau … de sa chaleur. Son antre si serrée m'accueillait chaleureusement à chacun de mes coups portés compressant délicieusement mon sexe, profitant de cette divine sensation. Je m'enfonçais de nouveau en elle et la pièce fut envahie des cris que nous laissions échapper, douces notes de musique que jouaient nos corps, créant notre propre requiem.

Je continuais à la remplir, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans son paradis à chaque poussée. Elle emprisonna mes lèvres et nos langues partirent dans un ballet artistique. Je m'évadais à chaque nouvelle pénétration, sentant son mont de vénus se resserrer autour de moi. Bella avait clos ses douces amandes sous l'effet de son orgasme qui commençait à se former de nouveau au fond de son bas-ventre. Mon sexe réclamait déjà une libération, je voulais jouir, mais je souhaitais rester éternellement en elle, sachant que ceci était improbable et impossible. Je rêvais de la sentir se contracter autour de moi et m'emporter dans la vague du plaisir.

Plus je buttais en elle plus l'adrénaline montait en moi. Elle me suppliait d'accentuer la cadence qui n'était pas assez rapide à son goût. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mon corps et ses mains vinrent empaumer mes fesses, les griffant cruellement afin de marquer son territoire.

Mes poussées toujours plus profondes, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle. Son dos rencontrait le mur à chaque fois que j'entamais un coup de reins. Je fusionnais nos bouches qui se moulaient à la perfection et entamais la dernière ligne droite. Je n'en pouvais plus … j'avais besoin de cette délivrance, à la fois pour moi mais aussi pour elle.

Les forces commençaient à me quitter au fur et à mesure que mon orgasme s'épanouissait dans mon corps, faisant grossir la boule de feu qui stagnait en moi. Mes mains agrippaient l'arrière de ses cuisses et, d'un coup de reins, je le remontai pour la maintenir plus haute, facilitant ainsi mes poussées.

**« Edward, … oh »** dit-elle de sa bouche qui formait un petit « o » d'extase. **« J'en peux plus, Edward, je vais lâcher. »** Me dit-elle entre deux coups de reins.

**« Accroche-toi bien à mes épaules … » **lui murmurais-je contre sa bouche.** « Oh putain »** Je pris sur moi la fatigue et poussai une nouvelle fois en elle. M'obéissant, elle s'agrippa à moi avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Je collais entièrement son dos au mur et glissais ma main jusqu'à notre point d'union. Je la sondais sensuellement et ne voulais surtout pas la quitter des yeux au moment de sa libération. Mon index effleura son paquet de nerfs, un souffle rauque s'échappa de sa bouche, sa tête partit en arrière alors que mon doigt effectuait un mouvement circulaire qui visiblement la rapprochait de ce gouffre de plaisir dans lequel j'attendais qu'elle se jette à corps perdu.

**« Jouis … »** lui susurrais-je tendrement. Je pris possession une dernière fois de sa bouche avant de porter le coup final. Je rentrais jusqu'à la garde, mon corps tendu sous l'orgasme et pinçai son bouton rosé. Enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau, elle cria de bonheur sa jouissance. Ses magnifiques traits représentaient à merveille la femme parfaite dans toute sa splendeur : lèvres entrouvertes, respiration hachée, yeux clos, corps détendu emmanché sur mon sexe qui se déversait au fond du préservatif. Je laissais ma tête tomber contre son cou et savourais le plaisir se dissiper de mes veines.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Je devais avouer que cette première rencontre était plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Je me souvenais avoir vu cet amour naître à travers son regard, celui-là même que j'avais senti s'accroître dans mon cœur. C'était notre première fois, j'avais pris le temps de détailler son magnifique corps qui désormais n'appartenait qu'à moi. _A jamais je la posséderai_ ! Aucun homme sur cette terre ne pourrait profiter de ses courbes voluptueuses.

…

Ce soir, le club semblait désert, mais cela ne nous empêchait jamais de nous y rendre. Nous aimions cet endroit, signe de notre rencontre. Assise sur le petit sofa en face de moi, elle évitait mon regard, ce dont je fus peiné, mais que je comprenais parfaitement. Elle m'en voulait ! Et elle ne voulait pas me le pardonner. Sa main qui tremblait nerveusement faisait tanguer le verre de vin blanc qu'elle tenait. Ou me trompais-je une fois de plus sur son ressenti ? Se sentait-elle triste à nouveau ? Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais que partager sa douleur. Sa souffrance nous unissait désormais…

Je la sondais amoureusement quand elle dévia consciemment son regard vers la carte des desserts. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa crinière et glissa quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, ou plutôt de la vénérer, mais elle ne daignait m'offrir un seul regard. Pourquoi, pourquoi mon ange ? Veux-tu me le faire payer ? Je le comprendrais mais ne le supporterais pas, j'ai besoin de toi … à jamais, je te posséderai … à jamais tu me posséderas.

Sa main retomba doucement sur la table. Etait-ce un signe ? Me pardonnes-tu ? J'osais une douce approche, voulant joindre ma main à la sienne… mais à mon plus grand désespoir elle la retira aussitôt que j'amorçais mon geste. Mon cœur qui ne battait que pour elle se brisa. Je voulais pleurer, mais la douleur était telle que rien ne sortait. Mon cœur pleurait pour mes yeux.

Elle se leva précipitamment, me laissant seul avec ma solitude. Je la regardais intensément et doucement elle posa un billet de 5 dollars sur la table, enfila son manteau et sortit sans même m'adresser un seul regard. Je pris à mon tour mes affaires et sortit à sa poursuite, le cœur lourd.

Notre entente était devenue impossible. Faisait-elle la sourde oreille ? Je n'en savais rien, je voulais ma Bella, ma douce et tendre Isabella.

_**Flash Back : (Un mois au paravent 5/09/2011)**_

Refermant douloureusement cette porte, elle partit à toutes jambes dans notre chambre, ne me laissant pas même le temps de la consoler. Je la suivais à pas feutrés, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se cache de moi, je voulais qu'elle exprime ses émotions … me les montre. Elle avait toujours voulu se montrer forte face à moi, mais aujourd'hui la donne allait considérablement changer. Je la voulais tendre, douce, fragile entre mes mains aimantes.

J'entrais dans la chambre baignée dans le noir et pus l'apercevoir dans le halo de la lune qui traversait les carreaux de la fenêtre, laissant une flaque de lumière sur le dessus de notre lit. Elle se trouvait là, au milieu, la tête enfouie dans un vêtement que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Ses sanglots me parvinrent, me déchirant le cœur. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait pleuré ainsi devant moi.

Je m'approchais doucement, je savais que si elle percevait ma présence elle se ressaisirait et me sortirait une excuse pitoyable afin de me détourner de sa peine. Ma douce Bella…

Cette vue me fit pleurer sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Enserrant mon cousin fermement dans ses paumes, les jambes repliées contre son ventre elle se laissait aller de toutes ses forces. Hurlant, psalmodiant, injuriant à tout va. Pouvais-je seulement lui en vouloir ? Non, j'en étais responsable, je ne pouvais que subir cette horrible scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Je me sentis pire qu'un monstre de la faire pleurer ainsi, comment avais-je pus ? Je lui avais pourtant promis. Tous les jours de notre vie, je lui avais répété inlassablement cette foutue promesse et en ce jour j'avais failli à ma parole.

Son corps tremblait sous les assauts de ses plaintes, si forts, si puissants. Voilà l'amour qu'elle avait à mon encontre, fort … destructeur, reflétant parfaitement mon propre attachement pour elle. Ce lien si fort et pourtant si fragile à la fois. Mais je voulais y croire, croire en ce que nous avions vécu, rien n'était terminé … elle le savait tout comme je le sentais.

**« Va-t'en »** souffla telle, la voix éraillée par ses larmes. **« Va-t'en, tu risques d'en prendre plein la tête, alors je préfère que tu t'en ailles. »**

Mais malgré ses phrases prévenantes je restais, j'assumais … mon erreur. J'allais encaisser silencieusement ses mots malgré la puissance de l'impact qu'ils auront sur mon cœur.

**« Pourquoi Edward »** dit-elle dans le cousin. **« Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit, pas à moi Edward, je ne méritais pas ça. »** Elle sanglota de plus belle et je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fortement contre moi, de toutes mes putains de forces et lui faire l'amour puissamment. La tendresse ne serait pas de mise, seule la douleur et la souffrance physique nous rassasiaient dans ce genre de situation. Mais je n'en fis rien …

**« Je t'ait tout donné Edward, tout. Que voulais-tu de plus ? Que pouvais-je te donner de plus ? Il ne me reste rien, je t'ai tout donné. » **Elle avait raison, nous nous étions tellement donné l'un a l'autre que nous étions vides, si l'un de nous venait à blesser l'autre, il le ferait de la plus horrible des manières. Je me sentais comme un bâtard, un faible bâtard qui avait osé la vider de toute humanité, laissant un corps vide..

**« Ma divinité, mon amour, mon idéal, mon tout je te promets de me dévouer à toi corps et âme. Je t'aime… jamais nous n'avons osé nous le dire, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime d'un amour au-delà du supportable. Jamais personne ne pourra surpasser ce sentiment que j'ai pour toi. Le mot même sentiment n'entre pas dans la définition de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'en prie mon ange, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi car sans toi je ne suis qu'un corps vide. Je ne suis rien, je ne vis que par tes yeux, ta bouche… ton cœur qui bat pour moi. Ne me laisse pas, je te promets de tout faire pour éponger ta souffrance, je t'en prie. Aime moi comme je t'aime… désire-moi tout comme mon corps chante pour toi. Ne laisse pas ce sentiment de tristesse embuer cette dévotion que je te voue. Mon bébé, je t'en prie … pardonne-moi. »**

Je me trouvais désormais dans le même halo de lumière, à genoux devant elle. De mon regard, je la suppliais de me reprendre. Sans elle, ma vie ne tournait plus rond. Je ne savais pas si elle avait écouté ce que je venais de lui dire, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur, je venais de me mettre à nu, mais elle m'ignorait, la souffrance trop profonde.

**« Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement que je ne le supporte pas. Laisse-moi du temps pour être courageuse. Je reviendrai à toi, je te le promets. Je t'appartiens… à jamais. »** Un sourire fendis mes lèvres humides de mes larmes salées. Je me levais et respectais son souhait. A contre cœur, je sortis de notre chambre, et me posai sur le sofa du salon. _Ma Bella, me pardonneras-tu ? Trouve cette force, je t'en prie, je ne pourrais jamais respirer sans toi …_

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Je marchais lentement dans cette rue, longeant les murs, mes mains dans mes poches à l'abri du froid qui givrait l'air autour de moi. Relevant la tête, je l'aperçus et me mis à renifler les effluves du merveilleux parfum qui me mènerait à l'amour de ma vie. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas devant moi, ondulant doucement des hanches, la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds. Sa crinière de cheveux voilant surement son doux visage d'ange.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de l'amour de ma vie qui ne faisait que dépérir, mordue par la souffrance, qui hélas ne voulait pas la lâcher. Je me sentais fautif, tout cela était de ma faute, si jamais … Non, je ne devais pas y repenser, me dire que je ne pourrais la voir, l'embrasser, sentir son doux parfum de freesia … non jamais, elle était à moi. Elle marchait toujours devant moi, le pas lourd, comme son cœur.

Depuis ce fameux cinq Septembre, elle ne m'avait plus reparlé, nous cohabitions tels deux inconnus, deux étrangers, liés pourtant par le même corps, la même âme. Je souffrais tellement que je ne supportais plus de penser à nous deux, nous avions tellement pris nos distances. Du moins elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à me pardonner. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait tenté aucune approche, j'en étais peiné mais je la comprenais. La pilule était plus que difficile à avaler.

Mon cœur saignait douloureusement, je pensais à éponger ma douleur mais je la méritais, alors pourquoi essayer d'ignorer ce trou béant dans ma poitrine ? Je devais agoniser, souffrir pour la saloperie de souffrance qui la rongeait par ma faute.

Seule Bella avait toujours eu la vertu de panser mes blessures. Mais elle ne le faisait pas, laissant le venin que j'avais moi-même crée m'empoisonner. Je me mortifiais de savoir que ce même venin coulais désormais dans ses veine, son sang, son âme.

Je relevais juste à temps mon regard vers ma douce et vis la pire des choses qui puisse arriver. Je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible, poussant les gens sur mon passage, je ne pouvais pas être ralenti une seule seconde. Je vis le feu pour les piétons passer au rouge, je devais courir plus vite, je n'arriverai jamais à temps … non mon amour je t'en prie.

« NONNNN … » criais-je à pleins poumons. Les ailes de l'amour vinrent à moi et me portèrent jusqu'à ma dulcinée, j'arrivais à temps et d'un léger toucher sur son épaule, elle fit un pas en arrière, relevant la tête elle se rendit compte de ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Elle semblait choquée.

Elle ne l'avait donc pas cherché, elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Un sourire vint submerger mon visage, heureux de savoir ma douce Bella en vie. Je soufflais doucement et repris une teinte normale. Mon cœur au bord des lèvres je remerciais dieu de l'avoir préservée… son tour n'était pas encore venu.

Je ne pouvais empêcher les battements effrénés de mon cœur de marteler ma poitrine, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, déposer une myriade de baisers sur son visage en forme de cœur. Embrasser sa bouche, ses paupières, ses joues, tout, ne laissant aucun espace de peau sans ma vénération. Je voulais la faire mienne, maintenant, sur ce trottoir ! Me foutant des regards des autres, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas traverser cette putain d'avenue au moment où le feu était passé au vert … Tout cela en m'engouffrant à jamais en elle pour ne jamais la quitter.

Je sortis de mes pensées lugubres et vis quelle destination elle visait ! Non mon ange … je t'en prie, ne fais pas cela. S'il te plait … ne nous fais pas ça. Ne nous impose pas cette vérité en face, je ne le supporterai pas. Je voulais l'en empêcher mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Elle continuait de marcher vers cet endroit dans lequel je ne voulais pas mettre un seul pied … cherchant à fuir ce qui nous éloignait.

Elle longea l'allée principale, ses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, je marchais devant elle, dos à notre destination, je voulais qu'elle m'affronte de son beau regard chocolaté. Je ne voulais plus de cette souffrance qu'elle s'obstinait à réanimer dans ses veines, dans son corps tous les jours depuis maintenant un mois.

Je ne fis pas attention au tas de pierres qui encombrait cet espace vert. Pour ma part, cet endroit me répugnait et je voulais la faire sortir d'ici. Je me mis en plein milieu de son chemin mais elle m'évita, continuant sa marche. Je pleurais désormais, je ne le voulais pas, mais je ne pouvais, hélas, pas l'en empêcher. Dans un sens, cela lui faisait du bien de venir ici, alors que moi j'en souffrais terriblement. Pourquoi, pourquoi nous ? Qu'avions nous fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Elle continua, marche lente, tête relevée, elle voulait me montrer qu'elle était forte.

Je baissais la tête en raison de ma défaite contre toutes ses forces qui visiblement étaient bien plus grandes que les miennes. Je savais que ma Bella était forte, durant les trois années de notre vie, elle me l'avait montré à maintes reprises, je ne doutais pas de sa force. Mais pour une fois, je voulais qu'elle brise ses chaînes et se libère de ce mal qui la rongeait comme la rouille. Butinant son doux cœur, petit à petit, lentement, horrible torture que je ne pouvais ôter de son être.

Elle regardait cette image devant elle, n'osant parler, ne bougeant pas non plus et tomba à genoux. Je voulus la relever mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je ne pus que tomber à genoux devant ce spectacle qui m'était plus qu'insupportable … _mon ange … Pardonne-moi_ lui soufflais-je au creux de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et respira ma fragrance qui devait surement lui chatouiller les narines.

J'étais mort depuis déjà un mois et cela me semblait une éternité …

**POV Bella : **

Je m'effondrais totalement devant ce bloc de pierre qui désormais représentait sa courte vie.

Edward, Anthony Cullen.

Fils aimé, Frère adoré.

A jamais dans notre cœur.

Je t'appartiendrai… à jamais.

Edward avait insisté sur cette dernière phrase de son vivant, il voulait mon montrer que même dans l'au-delà il serait toujours à moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes paumes, évacuant ma peine qui ne cessait de s'accroître de jour en jour. Son absence emplissait mon quotidien, mais avant tout mon cœur. Cet organe qui continuait de battre malgré mes réticences… je voulais qu'il meurt d'amour, que mon cœur cesse de battre pour l'amour que je nourrissais toujours envers Edward, mon ange mon dévoué amour.

Je ne voulais plus de cette vie, je voulais le rejoindre, bercée dans ses bras, sur un nuage qui nous appartiendrais… nous serait destiné. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux désormais. Sa vie m'avais était enlevée, arrachée, que me restait-il ? Rien, seulement mes yeux pour pleurer et ce gouffre qui s'épanouissait dans mon cœur, telle une rose à la rosée du matin.

Pourquoi Edward, pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé cette voiture me faucher à ta place, j'étais destinée à mourir… pas toi ! Pourquoi toute cette souffrance ? Il a fallut que tu me pousses pour que ton corps butte contre le pare-choc de ce taxi qui roulait plus vite que la moyenne. Ton corps malmené par la carrosserie. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi notre amour a-t-il été ainsi sacrifié ? Je tentais de respirer quand je le sentis … proche si proche …

Il était là ! Je le sentais. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur lui, je sentais son souffle au creux de mon oreille … Oh douce fragrance … _mon tendre amour_ …

**« Oh Edward, »** dis-je en tombant la tête la première dans mes bras sur le froid de la pierre tombale qui couvrait son corps tellement fragile désormais. Lui si bien bâti, si fort n'était qu'os, dans cette boite en bois. Le néant qui régnait en maître en moi m'emportait dans son ouragan de souffrance. Je n'imaginais que trop bien l'état de son corps et je voulais me tirer une balle dans la tête, pour avoir aussi osé mutiler son corps.

**« Pourquoi ! »** Hurlais-je dans le creux de mes bras. **« Pourquoi … »** Ma voix suintait d'une douleur amère et vraiment insupportable, je voulais m'arracher le cœur une fois de plus, mais son souffle contre mon oreille régnait encore, me rendant plus forte. Je le sentais tous les jours, je le sentais veiller sur moi, mais ne pas le voir, ni le toucher m'était impossible à supporter. Je le voulais tout entier … je ne veux pas continuer ainsi … Edward je sens que je ne suis pas loin de toi. Pas loin de te rejoindre. Mon cœur pleure ses dernières larmes pour toi. Il ne supporte plus ta perte, il ne supporte plus ce vide que tu as laissé en lui. Ouvre moi les portes de ton nouveau paradis, accueille moi de ton sourire chaleureux … ne m'en veux pas, j'abandonne. J'ai besoin de toi … sans toi je ne respire pas.

Mon souffle se faisait haletant, j'étouffais sous mes propres sanglots me coupant ainsi la respiration, malgré tout je ne me relevais pas. Je ne voulais pas m'en sortir, je me laissais prendre par cette mort qui mordait a pleine dents mon cœur si blessé … détruit. Mes cheveux tombant tout autour de moi tel un rideau de fin sur une scène. The end, et voilà j'y étais, je le savais je l'avais senti. Nous étions nés pour nous rencontrer, pour nous unir. Si l'un de nous venait à quitter l'autre, il ne s'en remettrait pas … je ne m'en remettrai pas …

J'étais née pour le suivre peut importait sa destination, qui serait au bout du compte la mienne. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur mais ne cherchais toujours pas à reprendre ma respiration, je ne voulais pas lutter, je ne connaissais plus la définition de ce mot. Ma respiration était plus que laborieuse, mes yeux me piquaient et je continuais à feindre l'ignorance. Je le voulais …

Je fermais mes yeux et me laissais bercer par la mort … Edward, voilà ce que je visais.

Mon cœur visiblement trop fatigué, trop épuisé de cette guerre contre la souffrance rendait les armes, sous mon consentement. Malgré la brûlure de mon corps à ne plus être approvisionné d'air, je partais paisible, tranquille, bercée par le souffle de mon amour éternel. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais endormir par la force de mon amour brisé, qui allait renaître de ses cendres.

…

Eblouie. J'étais éblouie, une lumière blanche comme les ailes des anges, éclairait une allée sur laquelle je me trouvais. Je baissais mon regard et vis ma tenue. Magnifique robe blanche tombant à mi- genoux. Je me trouvais pied nus et profitais humblement de cette douce sensation. Etais-je morte ? Si oui comment allais-je retrouver Edward.

J'entendis un souffle m'appeler vers cette lumière qui me transperçait de toute part. Je marchais, reconnaissant la voix de mon ange. Je me mis à courir, j'avais réussi, j'étais morte par amour, amour qui m'attendait… je ne pouvais que sourire, je m'interdis de pleurer, même de joie. Je voulais profiter de nos retrouvailles.

**« Bella »** Souffla Edward, qui semblait encore trop loin de moi. **« Bella ».** Je courais protégeant toujours mes yeux de ce fort halo de lumière. Mes jambes enchainaient les grands pas quand je me retrouvais enfin à la fin de ce long tunnel.

Il était là, debout, habillé d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, tissu aussi léger que le mien. Mon cœur pleura de bonheur.

**« Edward … »** murmurai-je le souffle court. **« Edward »** dis-je comme une prière. Je repris ma course folle vers lui, mes cheveux volant dans les airs. Mes pieds tâtant la douce pelouse qui ornait ce merveilleux endroit que je ne pris même pas le temps d'observer. Seul lui comptait. Il se mit lui aussi à courir, rêvant surement de l'image qui s'avançait vers lui … mon image.

**« Bella, mon dieu Bella c'est toi. »** Je courais et me jetais à corps perdu dans ses bras, toujours aussi forts qui me soutenaient contre sa poitrine robuste. **« Non Bella, non non non … »** Sa bouche recouvrant, vénérant tout mon visage, déposant une myriade de doux baisers. **« Pourquoi Bella, pourquoi ! »** Ses mains encadraient mon visage désormais radieux de l'avoir retrouvé. Son visage à lui était rempli de larmes.

**« Mon amour pourquoi, tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais. Pourquoi merde tu ne devais pas mettre fin à tes jours. Tu devais vivre ! »** Tout en parlant il embrassait mon visage, je gémis, je rêvais de son contact depuis sa mort. Je l'avais désormais avec moi, contre moi … à jamais.

**« Tu es folle Bella, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! »** Je l'ignorais et me jetais sur sa bouche. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je le voulais tout simplement.

**« J'avais besoin de toi Edward, tu es un égoïste de me laisser ainsi, souffrante sans toi. Tu ne l'aurais pas plus supporté que moi. Et tu le sais, tu ne te serais même pas battu ! »** Il sourit et me pris dans ses bras.

**« Je t'aime mon dieu que je t'aime … »** scella-t-il d'un baiser sur mes lèvres …

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé<strong>

**Petites infos : Quand Bella parle dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas folle loin de là, j'ai retranscrit une part de moi. Je parlais souvent comme cela à une personne partie trop tôt à mon gout. Je dois dire que chacun a sa manière pour accepter de faire son deuil, le mien vous venez de le découvrir.**

**En ce qui concerne la dernière partie au paradis, je reste sur ma position qu'après la mort un monde meilleur nous attend, j'y crois et je suis persuadée que mes proches s'y trouvent et m'y attendent quand mon tour viendra.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.**

**Bisous, bisous. **

**Lovely.**


End file.
